What Happens Next?
by tlanee1994
Summary: Post Series Finale. What happens while Jude's in London? Terrible Summary. Read and Review Please! Jommy
1. Chapter 1

Jude took a look at her new apartment she bought in London for herself. "It feels too big," she told herself.

Ever since she left Tommy standing behind her house she couldn't stop thinking about him. The truth was that she missed him like hell. The whole flight she was contemplating on whether or not to go back to Toronto to see him again. She decided she would try to stick it out in London and see how things went.

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to hear his voice. She needed to hear him tell her it will be alright. She wished that he would tell her to come home or just come after her. Jude started to dial the familiar number, but he had already beat her to it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey. How was the flight?" Tommy asked.

"Boring. How's Gmajor?"

"I actually got out of my contract."

"Tommy that's awesome! But how?"

"I threatened to actually press charges against Portia."

"Tommy, that's great. But I need to tell you something," she began, "I feel terrible for the way I ended the engagement. I shouldn't have done that. I just want you here now with me. I need you so much. I love you."

"Jude, girl, I love you too. But are you sure you want me to come?"

"Yes. Please I need you so much."

"I'll be over there tomorrow night."

With that they hung up. Jude was so happy she would see Tommy. Sure, it had been 12 hours since she saw him last, but she knew she would be with him for life.


	2. Chapter 2

**The song in this chapter is "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney. I changed one word in it to make more sense. Review plz!!**

The next day was passing extremely slow for Jude. She glanced at the clock for what seemed to be the 100th time that day. It was 5:00 p.m. Tommy would be there in an hour.

She wanted time to pass more quickly in the next hour so she grabbed her guitar and a notebook. She played around with the chords a little bit until she found the right melody. For the lyrics she thought about the times her and Tommy shared together. She started singing:

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, boy_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

She played around a little more until she looked at the clock. 5:55 p.m. "5 more minutes," she said to herself.

She went outside for the remaining minutes to get some fresh air. All of a sudden it starts to rain. Jude sighed and tilted her head back to feel the cool droplets hit her skin.

A couple of minutes later she heard a car pull up. She turned her head and saw the person she wanted to see the most. She ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear.

"It's okay. I deserved it after the ways I broke you heart." he replied. "Come on let's get inside so we don't get sick." He grabbed his bags and headed into the door.

Tommy looked around the apartment amazed by how nice it was. "Jude, girl, this is such an amazing apartment."

"Thanks. Do ya want a tour?"

"Of course."

"Well right now you're standing in the living room," she walks into the kitchen, "This is the kitchen. Hopefully you'll be making me some wonderful meals in here hint double hint."

"We'll see about that."

"Now if we go this way," she leads Tommy towards the hallway and stops at the first door, "This is the bathroom" she starts to head further down the hallway and stops at the next door, "And last, but not least, our bedroom. So you can set your stuff down here, and I'll go make us something to eat."

"Uhhhh… Jude? I don't think you'll be cooking tonight."

"Why?"

"You suck at cooking. And I wanted to take us somewhere to eat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is really short because I'm extremely tired to write anymore tonight! So hope ya'll enjoy!! Review Please!!**

"Deal! Now get your ass over here" Jude said.

Tommy walked over towards Jude and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and gave her a slow and passionate kiss.

Jude broke away and said, "As much as I would like to continue this, we should head somewhere to eat because I'm starving."

"Okay okay but first,"

Tommy once again gave her another loving kiss.

"Alright let's go!" Jude exclaimed

Jude and Tommy walked towards the city looking for places to eat. They walked until they saw a pretty little café. They walked in and got their seat.

"Tommy, this is beautiful."

"Just like you."

"Seriously, is there any need to be cheesy?"

" I don't know. But, there is something that I wanted to do more properly." Tommy said as he grabbed something out of his coat.

When Jude saw the velvet black box she was speechless. All she did was stare at Tommy with love as he got down on one knee.

"Jude Elizabeth Harrison, I know that I have broken your heart too many times in the past, and I can't assure you that it will never happen again, but I just want you to know that I am so in love with you. And it will make me the happiest person alive if you marry me." he said before slipping the princess cut diamond ring on her finger.

"Yes a million times over and over yes!" she said before kissing him senselessly.


	4. Chapter 4

****

_"Jude Elizabeth Harrison, I know that I have broken your heart too many times in the past, and I can't assure you that it will never happen again, but I just want you to know that I am so in love with you. And it will make me the happiest person alive if you marry me." he said before slipping the princess cut diamond ring on her finger._

_"Yes a million times over and over yes!" she said before kissing him senselessly._

During their meal they kept their eyes locked on one another's. They talked about random stuff and then Tommy paid and headed towards the apartment.

The couple stumbled in the door way as their lips were fused together in a series of heated kisses. Tommy's tongue traced Jude's bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted. Their tongues danced together as Tommy slammed the door shut.

Jude started to feel something vibrate in her pants so she broke away from the kiss and grabbed her phone.

Tommy's lips moved to her neck as she was getting her phone.

"Hello?" Jude answered breathlessly.

"Hey Jude. How's London?" the person on the other line asked.

"It's going good Sades. I have a meeting with the label tomorrow morning."

Tommy ended his assault on Jude's neck after he heard who was on the phone.

"Wow, that's great. Hey, you haven't heard from Tommy have you?" Sadie asked.

"Uhhh…yea about that, he's actually here with me. And we have good news."

"And what would that be?"

"We're engaged. Again."

What's Sadie's reaction going to be?? Review and I'll post more!!


	5. Chapter 5

_"And what would that be?"_

_"We're engaged. Again."_

"Jude, you can't be serious," Sadie replied shocked

" I'm completely serious, Sadie. Tommy proposed and I accepted." Jude said in an offended tone.

"Jude, seriously do actually think it will work out this time? I mean look, you've already gotten your heart broken by him and you've broke his heart recently. What's gonna make this time any different?" Sadie asked.

"We love each other Sadie. Geez I thought you outta most people would have been there for us! But, no since you and Kwest broke up, you've been against us. You did the same thing the first time I told you we were engaged. You know what? I gotta go. I gotta get up early in the morning."

"Jude, wait-"

Jude cut her off by slamming the phone shut. She looks around for Tommy, but can't find him.

"Tommy?" she asked hoarsely obviously getting ready to cry.

"In here," she heard from a distance.

Jude walked around the apartment until she saw Tommy in the bedroom laying down. Jude took the opportunity to crawl up next to him and bury her face into his chest.

"Why can't people face that we love each other?" Jude asked to no one in particular.

"They're blind Jude. The most important thing that you need to know is that I'm so in love with you. That's all that matters," Tommy said before kissing her head.

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	6. Chapter 6

"They're blind Jude. The most important thing that you need to know is that I'm so in love with you. That's all that matters," Tommy said before kissing her head.

"I love you too." she said softly.

And they laid there in each other's arms all night.

Jude awoke the next morning to a sound of an alarm clock. She glanced at the clock. 5:30 a.m. "What the-" She stopped herself remembering she had a meeting with the label this morning.

She sat up to see Tommy sleeping soundly. She kissed his head and he started stirring. He opened his eyes and saw Jude.

"Hey," he said

"Hey," she kissed him on the lips, "go back to sleep. I'm just getting in the shower."

"No it's okay. I'm getting up. What time is it?" he asked.

"5:30. I have a meeting early this morning. Are you sure you don't wanna go back to sleep?" she asked.

"I'm sure. I kinda want to go with you to meet these people. Maybe get a job as your produc-" before he could finish Jude threw herself on him and crashed her lips down to his.

**Yeah I know it's short...but I only got one reply!!  
Come on!! Do ya'll still like the story? **


	7. Chapter 7

_"I'm sure. I kinda want to go with you to meet these people. Maybe get a job as your produc-" before he could finish Jude threw herself on him and crashed her lips down to his._

After what seemed like an eternity Tommy broke away. "I take that as a yes?" he asked.

"Of course!" she replied. "Now I'm gonna get in the shower so if you wanna wait and cook some breakfast or you can see what the second option is." she said while walking into the bathroom.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what the second option- oh nevermind. Ha." he laughed as he caught on and followed her to the bathroom.

After their "shower", they headed out to Starbucks and got really large coffees. They walked to Bermonty Records hand-in-hand talking about wedding stuff and what songs they would like. They agreed on singing "Here We Go Again" at the wedding reception.

Once they entered the studio they stood there in complete awe. There were probably over 60 recording booths in the first floor alone.

**I'M SO SORRRY THIS IS SHORT!**

**I'M LOOKING FOR INSPIRATION!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Once they entered the studio they stood there in complete awe. There were probably over 60 recording booths in the first floor alone. There were 64'' plasmas all around the lobby and along the wall beside one of the studios.

"This looks amazing," Jude said speechlessly.

"This is 100 times better than what Gmajor looks like." Tommy replied.

"Ah, Jude," They hear behind them

"Hi." Jude replies

"Remember me? Nicolette?"

"Oh yeah. Hey. Nice to see you again." she sticks her hand out to shake. Before they shake hands. "This is my fiancée, Tommy Quincy." she says pointing to Tommy

"Oh Mr. Quincy. It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you."

"Well, if you two would wait in the lobby I'll have Mr. Williams see you in a few minutes." Nicollet said before leaving.

"So is she the one who came to see you the other day?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. It was kind of strange because at first me and Big Lou were just walking down the hall and we see her there. Big Lou looked like he was getting ready to take her down."

"Ha-ha Big Lou is pretty cool."

"But not as cool as you," Jude said with a grin on her face.

Tommy leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"So this is Jude Harrison, I presume?" a voice called in the background.

Jude and Tommy turn their heads to look at where the voice was coming from to see a bald man wearing a Armani suit.

"Yes it is," Jude answered. "You must be Mr. Williams?"

"Oh Jude call me Jackson." he replied.

"Okay, Jackson. I'd like you to meet my fiancée Tommy Quincy."

"Ah. Mr. Quincy it's a pleasure to meet you in person. Mr. Mills has told me a great deal about you."

"Oh really. Good things I hope." Tommy replied.

"Oh yes actually. He said that you were one of his top producers. I hope that you'll be joining us as well to become Jude's producer."

"Yes actually I came to talk to you about that, but you seem to have beat me to it." Tommy said.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	9. Chapter 9

"So if you will follow me into my office, I will get you both a contract to sign."

"How long are these contracts for?" Jude asked

"3 years. And after those three years are used up then we can talk about renewing it." Jackson replied.

A couple of hours later Jude and Tommy were at home in the living room cuddled on the couch watching "Cloverfield".

"Tom, I can't believe you tricked me into watching this. You know I hate these types of movies."

"You seemed to like it when I said the title and told you what it was about."

"1. You said it was a romance and 2. You're a jackass."

"Oh yeah like I'm gonna watch a romance."

"Shut up."

**Yeah I know it's short, but this is as much as I could write. School. :o**


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of hours later Jude and Tommy were at home in the living room cuddled on the couch watching "Cloverfield".

"Tom, I can't believe you tricked me into watching this. You know I hate these types of movies."

"You seemed to like it when I said the title and told you what it was about."

"1. You said it was a romance and 2. You're a jackass."

"Oh yeah like I'm gonna watch a romance."

"Shut up."

Jude buried her head into his chest as the monster grabbed the camera dude.

Tommy laughed and kissed the top of her head as she did this.

"I love you" he whispered softly

"I love you too" she replied.

Their lips met with an uncontrollable force and they slowly began to take each other's clothes off.

The next morning Jude woke up and smiled when she saw who was next to her and got up trying not to wake him. She walked into the kitchen and attempted to make pancakes, and that's what woke Tommy up….the smell of smoke.

"Jude, why are you trying to cook?"

"Because I'm hungry and I wanted to make you breakfast." she replied

"Don't. I don't want you to burn down the apartment."

She replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

**Review por favor.... **


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't. I don't want you to burn down the apartment."

She replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

Tommy took that opportunity to capture her lips with his in a slow and sensual kiss. Jude jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into their bedroom.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

And just like that, all activities were interrupted. Tommy ran into the kitchen and opened up a window to let the smoke drift out, while Jude got the pan and threw the charcoaled pancakes in the trash.

"Well at least we know the fire alarms work," Jude stated, which earned her a glare from Tommy.

"Absolutely no more cooking for you, babe." he simply replied. "So, Christmas is in what? 3 days? You have no tree?"

"Hon, I specifically remember moving into the apartment only 4 days ago. Do you THINK I had enough time to go get a tree.?"

"Good point. Go get dressed. We're going to get a tree." He replied.

She walked down the hall still having her head to where she can see Tommy and walked straight into the doorframe.

"Ouch. Damn it." she yelled.

Tommy just stood there laughing, "Babe, are you okay?" he managed to get out between laughter.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" she yelled.

Tommy walked over to where she was standing and picked her up bridal style. "Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that or quoting my song?" she replied. "Because if you are asking that, it hurts right here." she said while pointing between her eyes and on her nose.

Tommy gently kissed the places she pointed to and then kissed her pouting lips.

"Feel better?" he asked, "or am I gonna have to take you to the E.R?"

"Har har." she replied.

He set her down on the floor and smacked her butt before saying, "Come on. Get dressed and we'll get something to eat before we get the tree."

"Okay."

She comes out of the bedroom fully clothed 15 minutes later.

"Babe, I didn't think it would take you that long to get dressed."

"Well at least I don't spend 1 hour gelling my hair Mr. 1500 Bottles of Mangella Max Hold."

"For the 15th time, it was being discontinued."

"Uh huh whatever you say Quincy."


End file.
